Floral Time
by MissTournesol
Summary: I like flowers, and I like the girls of Class E, so why not take the time to match a girl to a flower? I actually wrote all of this on my phone... And the research took me literal weeks... who will stop these hands. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading!


Yuzuki Fuwa wears a crown of bouvardia. She is as soft as the petals and if seinen manga is slipped under her nose she gently changes color to match the flower, it's an amusing spectacle. The bright twinkles in her eyes matches their starlike shapes as she confidently states her feelings about a certain shounen; she is undying tomboyish enthusiasm.

Sumire Hara, at the space between her head and her ear, lets a pink carnation perch. Such a widely blooming flower subtly brings out the color of her cheeks as she gazes longingly into the eyes of whatever man is lucky to have her. The entire class could agree that almost no one could love the same way as her, for her heart is deeper than an ocean as she radiates the love of a woman and a mother. She calms the wildest children, and has had incidents where toddlers have confused her for their real mother. But with a kind, petal-soft hand, she leads them back, to real mothers. No child can stop babbling about her when she's gone.

Do not judge Rinkah Hayami for the hydrangeas in her backyard. She is very far from what those flowers mean. In fact, she has a routine she's committed to heart; pass by the old woman who lives next door to help her cross the street, drop in some spare coins to the girl collecting money for homeless pets (once the girl let her hold a kitten!) and buy juice for herself and Chiba, who has a habit of forgetting to do so (strawberry is his favorite, it's her favorite too) then she sits down for class, the sound of cracking from the chill in her air almost audible. No one bothers to talk to her casually for the most part, and she doesn't mind that. She is frigid, it reluctantly gave her the nickname of 'tsundere' but she is content at heart.

Kirara Hazama wouldn't believe she matched any orchid, night-scented or otherwise. But she couldn't find the words to reject such a sweet old woman who insisted she take them, declaring the girl and the flower have an uncanny resemblance, like a human and a plant could be related. A slender plant that opens and flourishes in the night couldn't possibly be like a thin girl who finds solace in darkness, could it?

If Irina Jelavić didn't kill them so underhandedly it'd almost be poetic— a gentle man with his face decorated in rose petals because the bullet in his skull shoved him into them. But roses weren't poetic anymore, she'd seen every color on the spectrum and their individual meanings have blurred, they never really mattered actually. Until he, strict faced and straight laced, offered a red rose, a gift for the birthday that went so horribly wrong. The flower lifted her heart and her smile and let love blossom deep in her soul, filling up the missing pieces with warmth like the sun. Now this one rose, this one red rose, means everything to her.

Yukiko Kanzaki's bookcase always had a pale pink peony woven into one of the handles. She might not hold up to her family's name and her family's honor, but by god did she blossom out of tough soil. She broke through and opened herself up to the world around her, taking in new air and fresh feeling. But sometimes, she did get a little bit modest.

It was always funny to see a water iris resting on the bridge of Megu Kataoka's nose, but the flower smelled nice enough for her to laugh it off. She never gave it any thought, but the flower did quite suit her. They both float gently in ponds, but only she can manage in an ocean. Tides of trials are met with her guiding insight, and calmed by her own hand. There isn't a student in class E who wouldn't trust her.

Kaede Kayano looks to the future, bright like the laurel that decorate her desk. She is always filled with endless perseverance, a constant trait like the white of the laurel blossom. She may have hidden herself and cowered behind leaves, quietly letting her rage simmer as she kept in a bulb. But she broke out, growing up to the surface and relishing in the sun of the truth. Her petals smile at her new self.

Hinano Kurahashi, on top of collecting bugs, grows buttercups to attract more bugs. They have obvious appeal, to human and insect. Their vibrant colors and sweet nectar can be comparable to her body and blood, filled with childish energy and delight. Her smile and their entrance both liven the room, and beetles can't help but swarm. Love for nature beats soundly in her heart, and it echoes in the rhythm of her buttercup surroundings growing and withering. Growing and withering.

Rio Nakamura did always find the field of crocus flowers by her house attractive. In fact, it sometimes took a great deal of energy to stop herself from jumping into it and having fun, especially when she'd see her friends tramping around. The sixth grade genius had no time for childish glee, but she pencilled it in anyways, mimicking the Art of failure until she became a real student, then a master. At least she, after all those years, found herself a place where she could excel without losing touch with her friends. When she passes by the field, she's reminded of this, and she grins a grin filled with Nakamura mirth.

Hinata Okano is not known to forgive easily. Bitter daffodils grew around her heart like vines when she thought of him and how long she'd hold a grudge. His brutish and failed attempts at trying to win her over were nothing short of appalling. Why couldn't he just die? He didn't notice her feelings in the beginning and this half-assed attempt to get them to rekindle wouldn't work. But then why, when he starts to speak with a softness that she's never heart before, does the daffodil start smelling sweet? Hinata was a spirited girl with enough spunk to take out the sun, she was not someone who should be played around or played with; but why does it feel like he's not joking? Maybe he does care. Maybe true love does exist. But he still deserves a good kick in the face for hurting her like that.

It's too much to ask of Manami Okuda, she could never wear the hollyhock pin her mother gave her when she was little now! It's too bright, too showy. She preferred to keep to herself in quiet. But Karma liked the flower, he saw her toying with it the other day as a chemistry lesson she didn't need to pay attention to went on. He recommended she wear it. The thought made her anxious, it didn't fit her personality at all! Or at least, she thought it didn't. She wasn't well-versed in the language of flowers, much less conversational language. But she was getting better! There were fruits to her textbook scouring, flowers to her literature absorption. She had a good mind for studying, ambition and hope that didn't even fit her tiny body but instead stood out in copper eyes, and stood tall with the passion that he found too easy to fall for.

Did Ritsu make camellias when they asked her to make flowers? While she did happen to find and compile and compare entire dictionaries of flowers and their meanings into one encyclopedia, she found the particular flower to be a bit depressing in the first definitions. "Lack of presence", "quiet", "no definable charms." It saddens an AI heart, reminding her how she had been when she first came into the class (though she was anything but quiet) "no definable charms"? Makes enough sense, conversation skills or interests were not originally programmed into her. But that teacher, that miracle worker, brought her to flower overnight. If her desire to be of use to her classmates —her friends— was quantifiable, it would make terabytes something of quantum mechanics. She was renewed and rebooted. Even with her "parents" attempting to take away her newfound freedom didn't stop such an excellent machine. She could run her way now, and she's run for a thousand years if that was needed, it would've been her pleasure.

As the two looked through Irina's extensive collection of pins, the one that caught Toka Yada's eye (minus the yakuza pin) was one with an alstroemeria printed on it in gold. Irina glanced over it as Yada held it in her hand but never actually mentioned where she got it from, and now Yada keeps it. It was a pretty flower to look at, a spotted thing discovered by Baron Claus von Alstromer, she tells her brother that she happily tends to for days on end. She'd like to stick the pin on a blazer she'd wear while networking herself with skills she's cultivated with Bitch-sensei over the year. In a way, the pin would remind her of the future she wanted to have, where challenge would be dealt with in satisfying ways and she could manage through without trouble. She was eager to grow and become a capable woman who knew her way around an office. There she'd definitely start by giving her boss an alstroemeria or two.


End file.
